A Dangerous Game
by BannersLove96
Summary: Detective John Kennex and his partner, Dorian must protect the governor and his daughter, Katherine, after the gang Insyndicate hospitalized the two public leaders in a car accident. Katherine has been a long time childhood friend of John's. Could feelings for one another finally emerge to the surface?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The governor of California, Andrew Smith, and his daughter were returning home from a press conference in Los Angeles. Katherine rested her head against the window staring at the scenery rushing past her. She had her legs crossed ladylike, her dark forest green dress covering her legs to just above her knee. Her long brown curly hair was pulled back in a high ponytail displaying her beautiful facial features. She had light chestnut brown eyes with soft plush lips that were the shade of blood at the moment. Her complexion was a soft caramel hue with hardly any blemishes with the exception of a few scars on her collarbone and shoulders that she wouldn't tell anyone, or even her father, how they came to be. The governor's daughter was an extremely beautiful woman with a slender, curvy figure and was also very intelligent living a more simple life.

Though Katherine lived a slightly different lifestyle than her father, she always supported him and attended his conferences ever since her mother died last year. Her brother lived on the east coast with his family and was not much help living so far away. Katherine was all Andrew had left on the west coast. After his wife was murdered, Katherine was the one person he could rely on to be there for him. He fell to pieces after he heard the news of his wife's demised and thought he wasn't going to get through life. They had been married 25 years and when she died, everything crashed down on him.

Andrew glanced over at his daughter seeing that something was troubling her. He sighed knowing that she wouldn't confide in him on the matter. She was stubborn just like her mother. Katherine resembled her too much except for her brown eyes and tan complexion she got from him. Katherine was the baby in the family; his son, Dominic, being thirty-five and Katherine being twenty-nine. Andrew was fifty-nine and still in amazing health. He was tall and slender with a muscular physique. His black hair had grayed somewhat and his brown eyes looked tired with black circles under his eyes. He laid a hand on top of hers patting it gently. This caused Katherine to avert her gaze from the scenery outside to her father's face. She smiled weakly grasping onto her father's hand.

"What's wrong, Katie?" You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine, daddy…just thinking about life and my future." She sighed softly gazing down at her lap fixing her dress.

"Is this about Michael?" he inquired carefully.

"Kind of…he's been acting strange lately…and I'm starting to have second thoughts on dating him…" she told him truthfully. "I don't love him like I do…"

A black van colliding full speed into the side of the car interrupted her sentence. The car began tumbling as the van continued plowing into it. It slammed up against the wall, the car being basically entirely destroyed with the driver dead, the governor bloodied and unconscious, and a woman in extreme pain unable to slip to succumb to the pain.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

John and Dorian walked into the station together with John carrying his morning coffee. He placed it on his desk and was about to shrug his jacket off when a news story suddenly appeared on the screen looking urgent. A news reporter was now on the screen with a serious expression upon her face. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the news reel when they heard what it was about.

"Breaking news: Governor Smith and his daughter were in a head on collision last night in Los Angeles after the governors press conference on rising crime in California. Both drivers of both vehicles were pronounced dead on the scene whereas the governor is in critical condition in a coma. Little is know about Katherine Smith's condition, but we do know she is stable. The man who rammed into the governor's car was Eric Malcolm, one of the gang members of Insyndicate. Here is the footage our street cams revealed for us."

The newswoman disappeared from the screen and the footage of the crash appeared in her place. Dorian glanced up at John and was shocked by the fear and paleness upon his facial features. He found this unusual for John. John stared at the screen mortified by what he was witnessing feeling a panic course through his body when he saw the picture of Katherine and Andrew appear on the screen as the report continued.

"Katherine." He mumbled softly with a worry in his tone sprinting out of the office pushing others out of the way disappearing down the stairs.

Dorian watched him curiously before running after him becoming concerned suddenly. He pardoned himself as he hurried past the disgruntled officers and synthetics John had plowed through a moment ago. Dorian finally caught up to him outside in the parking lot grabbing onto his arm to stop him from going any further.

"John, what is wrong? Where do you think you are going?"

"Let go of me now." John ordered him through gritted teeth.

"I will once you tell me the importance this Katherine is to you." Dorian assured him not stepping back from John's threatening tone.

"She's my best friend and her family is a close family friend for a long time." John explained in frustration ripping his arm out Dorian's grasp running a hand through his hair turning away from him. "Now leave me alone and let me go."

"You don't even know which hospital she's at and I can give you that information for I have just ran a search for you finding the address."

John turned around facing him knowing he really had no idea which hospital she was at and was slightly surprised that he was actually doing this for him. He began calming down some feeling less stressed at the moment. He took a deep breath calming down.

"Thanks, Dorian…" he told him continuing to walk to his car.

Dorian grinned a little following after him getting into the passengers seat.

John and Dorian walked down the hall of the hospital searching for the room the head nurse had told them. They found the room at the end of the hall only to have John freeze halfway within the doorway. His expression softened from the sight he saw with a tinge of worry creasing in his eyebrows. Dorian glanced at his partner not noticing yet what troubled him. He watched his partner slowly walk over to her bedside and stop once he made it beside her. John gently brushed her hair out of her face looking down at her sleeping figure. He quietly sat in the chair by her bedside taking her left hand carefully in his hand. Once John sat down, Dorian realized suddenly why he seemed so troubled when he first saw her as he walked into the room. She was missing her right arm and almost all of her left leg. Dorian averted his gaze turning his attention back to his partner. He couldn't recall a time seeing him act in such a manner before. It was new and slightly concerned Dorian.

Katherine's eyes began to flutter opening some once she has com slightly out of consciousness. She glanced up at John drowsily due to the morphine they had given her.

She was surprised and happy to see him smiling lightly. The smile faded away slowly as she looked down at saw her arm and leg missing. Katherine sat up and began hyperventilating not wanting to believe this was happening. She covered her mouth with her good hand and burst into tears clenching her eyes shut shaking her head lightly.

"No… No…this isn't happening! John… John…"

John quickly pulled her into a hug stroking her hair on the back of her head whispering soothing things into her ear. He rubbed her back with his free hand holding her close to him protectively. He gently kissed the side of her head glancing over at Dorian before back at Katherine.

"Sh, Katie… it's okay…it's okay…you're gonna get through this… just calm down…I'm right here…it'll be okay…" John whispered into her ear soothingly.

Katherine nodded lightly burying her head into his shoulder continuing to weep. She gripped onto his jacket with her only hand scared that he would let go and leave her alone.

"Please don't leave me," she murmured into his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere…I'm going to stay right here with you." He turned his head towards Dorian then. "Dorian…can you check the governor for me…please?"

Dorian nodded his head slowly and turned around walking out of the hospital room heading towards the nurse's desk. He stopped in the middle of the hall when he was receiving a transmission from Captain Maldonado.

"Yes, Captain?" he inquired looking around the hospital floor stepping out of the way of doctor's and nurses.

"Are you and John at the hospital?" she inquired sitting at her desk with a stressed expression upon her face.

"Yes, John and I are at the hospital. What is the matter, Captain? You sound troubled."

"I'm sending some men over there for protection detail for the governor. I need you two to make sure nothing happens to Katherine at all costs. Insyndicate has put a hit on both of them for some reason and I need them both alive."

"Yes, Captain. I will pass the message on to Detective Kennex once I get information on the governor's condition. He's with Katherine right at the moment."

"I figured he would be with her...how is she doing?"

Dorian remained silent for a moment looking back at the room feeling pity for Katherine after having seen her reaction to the news. He sighed and looked down at the ground away from the door.

"She just woke up…she's lost her right arm and her left leg….she's not reacting well to the news…"

"Oh, God…well just let him know what's going on and we'll work on getting the bastards who did this…keep me posted, Dorian."

"I will, Captain." He told her ending the transmission heading the rest of the way to the nurse's station.


End file.
